Stuck in the Prop House
by RoseBud96
Summary: Chad traps him and Sonny in the prop house while the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast is on a company retreat.
1. We're Left Behind

**Title: **Stuck in the Prop House

**Summary: **Chad traps him and Sonny in the prop house while the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast is on a company retreat.

**Disclaimer: "**I don't own Sonny with a Chance," she says angrily.

**Chapter One- We're Left Behind**

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

I stood in the prop house holding a flier for a Hawaiian getaway, "I can't believe this," my own cast mates and Marshall left me behind for the company retreat.

"What can't you believe?" I turned around only to face him. He wasn't dressed in his usual Mackenzie Falls uniform.

Just a t-shirt and faded denim jeans, the kind of look that made him the nice, sensitive, "Oh, it's you," Chad. I thought my day couldn't get anymore worse but then _he_ shows up at my door.

"Yes, it's me. I know some people are stunned that CDC is actually in their presence," he winked at me.

"Chad you are so superficial," I called him that a lot now.

"I am super aren't I," I groaned, "something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's standing right in front of me," he cocked his head to the side and gave me a, 'Oh just tell me already,' look.

"Fine," I heaved a sigh, "my show went on a company retreat to Hawaii, but I was left behind so I am a little gloomy." He flopped himself down on the chair. I sat down on the couch; _I guess he's going to be here awhile. _

"Why would they leave you? You are part of the cast."

"Well, they didn't technically 'leave me'," I sighed, "I couldn't afford my share of the trip."

"Oh."

"What? No jokes about how I'm not as rich as you and everyone else?"

"Sonny, I am not _that_ harsh," I shot him a glare, "Actually, my cast is on a little vacation too. I couldn't go."

"Why?"

"Igotgrounded."

"What?"

"I said I got grounded!" I laughed. _Chad Dylan Cooper gets grounded. _

"Shut up, I _am _a teenager, teenagers get grounded," he said without shame. "As in changing the subject, you, me, alone, here," _he is so gross!_

"Not in this lifetime," I flinched back.

"I take that to heart," his hand flew to his heart.

"Good, it was meant to hurt you," I smiled.

"So…how long is you cast away," I thought about what they might be doing right now. Probably surfing or in a nice hotel. Maybe they are out at a fancy restaurant.

"Three weeks," I groaned. _This is some solid small talk. _

"Mine too," _really solid and boring. _I nodded then I noticed something.

"Why were you coming here in the first place?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, so you just walk around in other studios because you're just that bored."

"Sonny, Sonny. Funny little Sonny, I was going to…" he looked for an excuse "…take you're Tween Choice Award," he pointed to the tiny trophy sitting on the a shelf.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm not going to do it now, you ruined it," he looked around the room.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" He turned around and looked at Tawni's mirror. He got up and pointed to where Dakota Condor wrote "Chad" with red lipstick. It was fading pink, because when Tawni tried to scrub it off it wouldn't come off.

"Remember Mr. Condor's daughter? Well she wr-" he started at me, "What?"

"Is this a funny little story that is not so funny or little? Not interested," _I can't put up with him anymore. _

"Get out,"

"What?"

"I said get out," I pointed to the door.

"Well, maybe I will leave because I really don't want to talk to you."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"G-" He pulled on the door knob. "It won't open," I pulled really hard on it one more time. I heard a cracking noise and Chad gasped.

"What was that?" He held the door knob up to me and forced a smile.

"It was like this when I found it?" I got up and started walking toward him.

"What did you _do?_"

"Sonny calm down," _No, no, no! _I started to hyperventilate. "It was an accident," I took the door knob out of his hand and tried to put it back on the door. "Sonny you and I both know that's not going to work," I felt the steam come out of my ears. I turned around and slapped his face. "Ow, what was that for?"

"YOU TOOK THE DOOR KNOB OFF THE DOOR! NOW WE ARE TRAPPED IN HERE! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"

"Sonny, I'm sorry, just calm down," he tried relaxing me.

"Relax?! How can I relax when we you just trapped us both in here for _three weeks!_"

"Sonny its okay, just call the fire department."

"No, this is your problem, you do it."

"I don't have my cell phone."

"Fine, but you owe me one," I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Oh, if you get us out of here, I owe you a million," I shushed him.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My friend and I are locked in a room, the door knob just came off from the inside," I felt like a complete idiot.

_"Are you two alone?"_

"Yes."

_"Can I have your names?"_

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper," I crossed my fingers, hoping she actually believed it was two television stars.

_"Miss, do you know how many calls we get with people claiming that they are television stars?"_

"But it really is us, I can prove it."

_"How?"_

"Come over and get us out of here and you can see it for yourself." There was a pause. "Hello? _Hello?!_"

"What happened?"

"She didn't believe it was actually us."

"I am more famous then I thought I was."

"Hey, she didn't believe it was me either," It took a minute for me to absorb all of this. "Oh my God," I started hyperventilating again, "we are stuck in here for three weeks with no food or help!"

"Sonny calm down, we could just call someone else," I looked at my phone.

"Not anymore, my phone's dead," his eyes blazed fire. I ran to the door and started pounding on it. He followed me and did the same thing.

"Help," I whispered to myself knowing if I screamed it, no one would hear.

**

* * *

****A/N: What do you think? Spoiler alert for the next chapter! There is a line…what's "the line" you ask? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Peace, Love, and **_**always**_** Happiness,**

**LovetheCityGirl**


	2. Don't Cross the Line

**Title: **Stuck in the Prop House

**Summary: **Chad traps him and Sonny in the prop house while the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast is on a company retreat.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Chapter Two- Don't Cross the Line**

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

"No! No, no, no! This cannot be happening! We have to get out of here!"

"Sonny, we'll get out, don't worry," Chad and I have been pounding on the door for a straight five minutes. The sides of my hands were cramping up.

I stopped pounding, "No, we won't get out. We'll stay in here and die of starvation and then our cast mates will come back and find our bodies rotting on the floor."

"Are you going mad already?"

"No, we just filmed a stranded sketch and some ideas got into my head and," I sucked in a big breath.

"Sonny don't be crass, we'll get out of here," I sat down on the couch.

"No, up," he had a giant red ribbon from the new town hall gone wrong sketch. Grady didn't want to cut the ribbon; he said it would upset the delicate balance of the past. _For God's sake it's not a time machine, it's a clock! _

"What?"

"Well if we are going to be stuck in here, we can't fight so I am going to put this ribbon down on the floor."

"Who's being crass now," I whispered to myself as I got up and crossed the other side of the room. "Wait, if you get that side of the room you get the couch, I want the chair," I started pulling the chair to my side.

"Well you get that jelly beans candy bowl, give me some."

"Fine," I picked up an empty cup and poured some in. "Here." We continued to go back and forth dividing the room into the stuff we wanted. We put the television in the middle so we can both share it. The only problem with me was that Chad's side had the bathroom on it.

I got up and was about to cross the line when he stopped me, "What do think you are doing? I already set the line down."

"You can at least let me go to the bathroom."

"Sonny, that would be crossing the line, I'm sorry."

"Chad just let me go," he shook his head. I sat back down on the chair and crossed my legs. He smiled and got up and went in the bathroom. "Chad that's not fair!"

"Technically it is," I heard him yell from the bathroom. I got an idea. I got up and dragged the line more to the left so I would have more room. I heard the toilet flush and I ran back over to my side and sat back down on the chair with my legs crossed. "Sonny you can't do that. Now how am I going to get back over to my side?"

"You're going to have to figure that out. Unless you let me go to the bathroom."

"No deal," he said. "But I do have and idea." He moved the line a little to the right and walked back to his side. He sat on the couch. I looked at him.

"Chad just let me go, please," I started rocking my legs back and forth.

"No," he picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Hey! You have the remote, that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair Sonny."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yeah," he turned on Mackenzie Falls.

"Chad, I'm not watching this."

"So close your eyes." _I really need to go to the bathroom. _I got an idea. I looked behind me and found the eye drops that Tawni used for the parody of Mackenzie Falls we did once. I turned around and placed them in my eyes. I never used them before. _Oh God, they sting!_

"Ahh," I moaned.

"What? Sonny your eyes are red," Chad and I came up to the line without crossing it. It started to work, the tears rolled out of my eyes. "What happened to you?"

I tried to think of a lie, "I have bad allergies." Yeah that works.

"Oh." He sat back down on the couch. I sat down on the chair. _Well that didn't work. _I started rocking back and forth in the chair.

"Ch-ad. Plea-se!"

"Fine just so I don't have to hear you whining," I ran to the bathroom.

**

* * *

****Chad's POV:**

Sonny went to the bathroom. I felt bad because her eyes were stinging. I had an idea so we would fight; I mean that's the point of the line anyway. I found scissors on my side and when up to the line. I cut a half of it in well half. I spread the two separate lines in a V formation so that we could both get to the bathroom. She came back out and sat down on her side.

"Well now that that is taken care of, what now," I said.

"We could watch a movie?"

"Okay," We both came down to the cabinet under the TV, without crossing the line.

"What about Mackenzie Falls: The Movie," I suggested. It's true, it's a fantastic movie.

"God, no. How about Camp Hip-Hop?"

"I've seen it like a million times, no sir." I thought for a bit, "How come you have Mackenzie Falls: The Movie?"

"I had it before I moved here and before I knew what an airhead you are."

"Then explain why you have this?" I held up Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper on DVD.

"Uhh, that's Tawni's," I glared at her. "Well I was in the movie! Why wouldn't I own it?"

"Good point."

"How about this one," she held up the first Harry Potter movie.

"Harry Potter? Boring!"

"Harry Potter isn't boring it's magical!"

"You're pathetical. Hmm?" I held up Buffy the Vampire Slayer season six.

"Oh, I love that show! Sure," I put the DVD into the player and then we both grabbed the remote that was lying right on the line.

"Sonny give me the remote."

"No way this is my room!"

"Well I'm older!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The eldest has more authority!"

"Yeah, but this is _my _room! The remote belongs to _me!_" I pulled it harder and she let go and fell back.

"Haha," I teased her.

"Chad, you made me fall!" I turned on the TV and the main menu was on. I clicked the episode selection. "Just play the whole thing, its not like we're getting out of here any time soon."

"Nope, I like this one the best."

"Who's your favorite," she asked.  
"Buffy, duh. She's hot!"

"Chad," she whined.

"Who's yours?"

"Willow, I love Alyson Hannigan. I just don't like how Willow's you know."

"I know, barf." We both laughed. We watched the whole season six and seven until Sonny fell asleep. Once she fell asleep I watched part of season five and threw away that stupid line.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Thank you for reviewing if you do! Yes, I think Alyson Hannigan is amazingly talented and I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**Peace, Love, and **_**always **_**Happiness,**

**FlowerBud (I know, I changed it **_**again!**_**)**


	3. Missing

****

Title:

Stuck in the Prop House

**Summary: **Chad traps him and Sonny in the prop house while the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast is on a company retreat.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Chapter Three- Missing**

**

* * *

****Chad's POV:**

Sonny was sliding down the giant slide constantly, "Will you stop sliding," I told her angrily.

"I'll stop sliding when you get us out of here."

"Why do I need to get us out?"

"Because you got us into this mess, you're going to get us out."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good," I turned on her computer and searched _ways to get out of a locked room with an annoying human being. _"This says to not sit around and do nothing because no one will ever find you," she stopped sliding and walked over to me.

"We have already tried pounding on the door and no one else is here to get us out."

"Well we could kick it down."

"Chad, when has anyone ever broken down a door?"

"Season 5 Episode 78 of Mackenzie Falls, Mackenzie and Trevor are locked in a room. Mackenzie becomes the hero and breaks the door down."

"Chad," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "did you actually break the door down?"

"Yeah," _Does she think CDC wasn't strong enough? _

"Was it a real door?"

"No," I sighed.

"What else does this website say?"

"Make noise with an object," Sonny ran and got a few weird props. She started banging to cooking pots together. I covered my ears and yelled, "Why would you have cooking pots?"

She stopped banging, "Cooking sketch," her face fell. "None of these things are going to work because no one is here."

"Sonny for the last time, we _will _get out."

"Chad you keep saying that, but we are not out yet."

"Sonny you have to believe me, we will get out soon."

"Why do I _have _to believe you?"

"Because I know we will get out of here."

"How? You know if you would just leave me alone and wouldn't barge in at random moments we wouldn't be stuck in this mess," we were silent for a little bit. That actually hurt a little bit. _Sonny doesn't upset Chad Dylan Cooper. _"I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid."

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure," we sat on the couch, staying as far as away from each other as possible. When she turned the TV on, Prank'd was on.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper you have just been Celebrity Prank'd," _the little one said. It was the episode were she tricked me into thinking I was the new host of Prank'd and glued my face to the window and my feet to the floor. Then they filled my car with elephant manure, I had to pay a lot to get it cleaned.

"That wasn't funny; I had to get all new seats for my car. I was picking glue off my face for two days."

"It was kind of funny," she started to laugh quietly. I turned the TV off. "Hey!"

"What's up there," I pointed to the top of the slide as I tried to change the subject.

"Just more props and Tawni's clothes stash," her eyes lit up and she ran up to the top of the slide. I waited a little bit and she slid down with new clothes on.

"What? You get to change and I don't?"

"Yeah, because I have stuff here."

"Well that's not fair."

"Life's not fair Chad," she quoted what I said earlier.

"Is there a clock in here?" She pointed to a clock hanging on the wall. Apparently it was 12 o'clock most likely PM.

* * *

Sonny was sitting on a chair on one side and I was on the other side. It was almost midnight and we both couldn't fall asleep.

"I wonder what our parents are doing right now," she asked.

"Probably looking for us," I said back. She brought her knees up to her chest and cradled her chin with her hand. She pressed her lips together and her cheeks turned rosy red. "You okay?"

"Why do you care," her voice cracked.

"I don't know lets give it a shot."

"How are we getting out of here?"

"I don't know."

"You said we would get out of here soon," tears rolled down her cheeks and I finally saw how badly she wanted to get out of here.

"We will, it's going to be okay." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh that was full of tears. She laid her head down on the back of the chair. _Oh, what do I do? Sonny, why do you have to do this to me? _I walked over to her and laid my hand on her back. She looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this how you comfort people?"

"No, you're not really a people person are you?"

"I've never had to placate someone before."

"I don't need you to placate me."

I took my hand of her back, "Good," my hand flew to the back of my neck. I lay back down on the couch and she gets up and grabs a blanket. She ran up to the top of the slide and didn't come back down.

* * *

"_Chad Dylan Cooper missing? Find out on the next TMZ!" _It was almost two in the morning. _How would someone know I'm missing? _I ran up to the top of the slide and found Sonny sleeping. She had her back propped up against the wall and the blanket laid over her legs. She had a frightened look on her face.

"Sonny wake up," I rocked her back and forth. She gasped and grabbed my arm as she opened her eyes. She looked at her hand and flew it to her eyes.

"What is it," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come with me," I slid down the slide and she followed after me. We both sat down on the couch and I pointed to the TV.

"_Someone has reported that Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are missing."_


	4. How to Tell He Likes You

**Title: **Stuck in the Prop House

**Summary: **Chad traps him and Sonny in the prop house while the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast is on a company retreat.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Confessions of a Shopoholic.

**Chapter Four- How to Tell He Likes You**

**Sonny's POV:**

I squinted at the TV as they reported that Chad and I were _missing. _I never thought of this as _missing._ I don't want to be _missing _and I never wanted to be _missing. _

_"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe have been officially filed as missing. On June 24, 2009 the two were not heard from by relatives. Chad's cast mate, Marta Balatico, who was on the Mackenzie Falls company retreat, came back earlier due to illness and found Mr. Cooper absent."_

"Who is Marta," I asked Chad after the news report was done.

"She plays Penelope," he turned the television off.

"Do you think that is real? I mean it's TMZ not CBS or a major news channel."

"I don't know," Chad said and laid his head back on the sofa cushion.

"Well, what do we do? I mean my head is swirling with all that is happening."

"Well now, you can go back to sleep. I am going to keep watching TV and find a foremost important news channel and see if we are on there."

"Okay," I got up and went back up to the top of the slide. Once I got back up there I sat down and didn't go back to sleep. I thought. _Am I actually thankful I am stuck in here with Chad? No, I'm not I loath Chad. I loath his shimmering blue eyes, his extraordinary blonde hair, and his laid-back calm clothes look. I loath it all. The only want to get out of here because of him. Or do I want to stay in here because of him? _That's when I fell asleep.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up slowly and my head was pounding. I got up and found some of Tawni's clothes. I put on a tie dye t-shirt and blue jeans. I found some white socks and put those on. I ran Tawni's pink brush through my hair, _wow, she keeps a lot__of stuff up here. _I slid down a slide and came down to Chad sleeping on the couch. He had the remote in his hand which was dangling down from the couch. I got left over pizza from like five days ago out from the small fridge. I put a piece on a plate for myself and set aside a plate for him.

"Hey," he said as he woke up.

"Hi," I said and sat down on a chair with the pizza. "Yours is over there." He grabbed his plate and sat down on the couch. "Did you find anything on the news," I said between bites.

"Nothing," he flipped on the TV.

_"In other news, the rumors are true 16 year old Sonny Munroe and 18 year old Chad Dylan Cooper are missing. Melinda Ross has the rest at the news desk. Melinda?" _My mouth dropped open.

_"Thank you Matt. The two tweens were left behind for their company retreats, was it a mistake?" _They started showing clips from So Random and Mackenzie Falls as she voiced over, _"It all started when Marta Balatico came back from Hawaii and found Chad missing. Reports say that she called Mrs. Cooper and informed her. On Sonny's side of the story, the Munroe family was concerned when Sonny didn't come home from work two nights ago. Sonny didn't call or inform them in any way that she wouldn't be home." _

"Come here anyone! Why wouldn't they think to come look _here_," I shouted to the TV.

"I have an idea," Chad got onto the computer. He typed in the Cox website and logged in. He hit 'compose message' and added in everyone he knew.

_A friend and I are in the So Random studio. Check every room there, just open the door. The door knob was taken off the door and we are trapped in here. Please find us, this is definitely vital!_

_-Chad_

"Good idea," after he sent the message I got onto my emailing account and sent the same thing to my family. We both sat back down on the couch and I thought about what I didn't finish thinking about earlier. I took my laptop to the top of the slide. "Okay," I said to myself. I typed _how to tell if someone likes you, _into the computer.

_They give you compliments, often. _I thought of the time Santiago Geraldo interviewed me.

_"That's why you're my favorite member of So Random," Chad had told me, on camera. _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really. Santiago, you are lucky to be getting this interview, this girl's going places."_ I came back to reality. _Asks you out on a date without other friends. _I thought of the time he helped me break up Bitterman and Marshall.

_"Then you're going to have to go to Lookout Mountain with me," why would he want me to go with him to Lookout Mountain?_

_"I'm not going there with you, that's a date place." _That's strike two. Okay what else? _They touch you often, even if it's the slightest. _Any time Chad can get his arms around me, he will. I shut the computer down. I slid down the slide and Chad was watching TV.

"Chad," I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…I mean…uhh…," I sat down on the chair.

"What? Spit it out already."

"Would you consider us friends?"

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Kind of. Sometimes," I nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you like to know if we are friends?"

"No reason," I lied. "Do you want to watch a movie," I changed the subject quickly. I put in _Confessions of a Shopoholic _without checking with him. I sighed as I sat on the couch next to him, _he likes me. _


	5. Chapter Five Poll

**Title: **Stuck in the Prop House

**Summary: **Chad traps him and Sonny in the prop house while the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast is on a company retreat.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating in forever. Fanfiction hasn't been working on my computer. **Okay, so I am having major major writer's block and I need help I have three options on want you want to see in this chapter. Please read what I have so far and then go to my page to vote for what you want to see in the rest of the chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who are going to buy Demi's new CD!**

**Disclaimer: **…Seriously?!

**Chad's POV:**

I can't bear to watch this movie anymore. A movie about shopping isn't exactly my piece of cake. I picked the remote up, which was in between us, and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that," Sonny complained.

"Do I look like I care," I gestured towards my face.

"No, you look selfish and egocentric," she picked up the remote and turned the TV back on to So Random.

"No," I took the remote and put on Mackenzie Falls.

"No," she took the remote and put on _The Amanda Show._

"Not in this life," I took the remote from her and put on _Dawson Creek._

"Wow, you are such a girl," she took the remote and put on _All That._

"And you are such a weirdo," I took the remote and turned the TV off. "There."

**-FlowerBud**


End file.
